


When Blue Eyes Met Green

by DeanStraightWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AU People don't see the color of their soulmates eyes, Blue Eyes, Green Eyes, Soulmates, dean doesn't think soulmates are real, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanStraightWinchester/pseuds/DeanStraightWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: People don't see the color of their soulmates eyes until they meet their soulmate and see their eyes for the first time. Dean Winchester thinks it's a load of crap and that people are just colorblind or lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blue Eyes Met Green

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a tumblr post.

Blue. Blue was the only color in the whole wide world that Dean Winchester could not see. And why? Because he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. Yeah, Dean thought that was complete crap. No matter how many times Sam would say that he’s seen so much blue ever since he met Jessica Dean would never believe him. Of course it’s probably just because Dean’s eyes are partially color blind so he can’t see blue.

People have pointed out things that are blue, the sky which really just looks like a mix of light purple and pink half the time, someone’s eyes which sometimes look gray but Dean’s never quite sure.

There’s really just no such thing as a soulmate, it’s ridiculous. Everyone around him claims they haven’t seen one color until they met their soulmate, and others claim they still haven’t seen one color but they love whoever they’re with. Dean’s pretty sure they’re just stupid. Soulmates. The word makes Dean cringe.

But it was when Dean was walking in the food market that he bumped into a man wearing a dirty trench coat. He looked up to apologize when he met the man’s eyes. At first they seemed gray, and then they kind of turned purple, but then Dean really didn’t know how to describe the color that he saw in them. He didn’t have a word for it.

The two stared at each other for a long time, the man mirroring the same surprised look that Dean had on his own face. “I- I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled out before he thrust a hand out. “Hey, I’m-er, I’m Dean Winchester.” He greeted, smacking a smile on his face. He couldn’t help smiling, but he really didn’t know why.

The man looked down at his hand for a second before grabbing and shaking Dean’s hand, but his eyes were back on Dean’s again. “I- I’m Castiel Novak.” He said, his voice deep. If it were possible, Dean would say his smile got wider.

“Hey, uh, what color are your eyes I’m havin’ trouble placing the-uh, the name.” Dean tried to slip into their conversation, but he still sounded quite stupid. However the man didn’t seem to mind the odd question, as he answered back almost right away, his own lips pulling into a big smile.

“Blue. What color are yours?” He asked, his eyes narrowing at Dean’s own. Dean felt like he was about to blush at the stare.

“Green.” Dean said.  
  
So this must be what Sam was talking about. Dean thought to himself. He wanted an excuse to talk to this man more. “Hey, uhm, would you like to go to the coffee shop next door?” He asked, and the man nodded.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Just, I’ll have to buy this first and put it in my car but sure.” Castiel said, and Dean smiled. The two walked up and down the aisles together, buying the things they needed, before paying for them and tossing all the food in their cars. Never before had Dean run so fast to get to the coffee shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was short and sweet? I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
